1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to supports. Class 248, Supports, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to push brooms, mops, rakes, floor squeegees, and like longhandled implements. A problem encountered in the use of the aforementioned type implements is that, when the use of such implements is interrupted, or finished, the implement is either dropped to the floor or leaned against a wall or other available vertical support member. If such an implement is dropped on the floor, then when use of the same is renewed, it is necessary to bend down and pick up the implement by the handle. The requirement to bend down many times to pick up such an implement can be the cause of backaches to the user of such a type of implement. If such implements are leaned against a wall, then the wall can be scarred and dirtied. Another disadvantage of dropping such implements on the floor, or leaning them against walls or other support members, is that the handles of the implements can be damaged.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stand for push brooms, and like longhandled implements which may be quickly and easily attached to such an implement to provide a supporting leg to hold the implement when it is not being used in a position with the handle therof standing upright, without any for supporting the handle against a wall or dropping the handle on the floor.